1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reading apparatus that reads an image formed on a recording medium, an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a printer and the like, there exists a unit performing displacement control (print registration control) for suppressing the displacement of an image by measuring in advance a displacement amount of an image formed on a recording medium such as paper and the like. For example, conventionally, a test image which is called as a registration mark is formed and outputted on a recording medium by an image forming apparatus, the outputted paper is placed on a platen glass of an image reading apparatus for reading, and then the actual forming position of the registration mark relative to the paper is recognized from the reading results, thereby adjusting a parameter used for the displacement control of the recording medium in the image forming apparatus.